


Why'd We Have To Stay

by WintersCurse



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Angst, Suicide, that's about it to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCurse/pseuds/WintersCurse
Summary: Angsty Val ft. Suicide
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Why'd We Have To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for suicide
> 
> Obligatory I do not endorse suicide, and the title is from Fake Your Death by MCR

Valkyrie stared at the pills nestled in her hands. They were so bright against her skin, almost prettily so. Like tiny clusters of stars in a cold galaxy. 

Where had they come from? And why did she have them now? She didn’t really know. 

She didn’t really care. 

_15, 16… 20… 25.. 34_

She counted them, over and over. 34 pills. The number never changed. Of course it didn’t. There was enough to kill her, she was sure. Enough to make sure she fell asleep and never woke up. 

_Do it._

The thought echoed through her brain, almost feeling as though it came from outside her head. From somewhere in the tiled bathroom. Hiding, lurking, haunting her everywhere she went, always staying just out of sight. A dark shadow to ruin even the most perfect day. 

“But Skulduggery…” She murmured, eyes fixed on the pills. “Tanith.” 

_Do you really think Skulduggery will care?_

She winced. 

_He’s survived this long without you, he won’t really care now. And Tanith? She’s had no interest in seeing you these past 5 years. She will not care._

Her voice came out as a broken whisper. “Alice. I need to look after my little sister.” 

_The little sister that you killed? She’d be safer with you gone._

She kept her eyes fixed on the pills. The want was overwhelming and suffocating. 

_How many people have died because of you? How many friends, acquaintances, people you didn’t even know? You cut all of their lives short, for what? You’re better off gone. The world is better off with you gone._

She closed her eyes, not quite sure why she thought it would help. The darkness only made the voice louder; inviting her into oblivion, showing her an escape from all of this. A chance to save the world from herself. 

With the voice whispering in her ear, beckoning her onwards, she filled a glass with water. Holding her hand in tight fists, she took the first pill. 

And promised herself it would all be over soon.


End file.
